


How to Spend a Rainy Day

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, NSFW, set during rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: How do Hiccup and Astrid spend a rainy day?





	How to Spend a Rainy Day

The door slid open, catching Hiccup’s attention. He looked up from his work and smiled at the lovely person who stepped inside. “What brings you by, milady?”

Astrid shook off the droplets from the driving rain she’d trudged through. “I’m going a bit stir crazy in the clubhouse.” She caught the rag Hiccup tossed her way to dry off. “I couldn’t take another one of the twins’ outrageous stories.”

Hiccup glanced up from his project. “So, you came here for a break?”

“And to check up on you.” She finished drying off before walking over to his workbench. “You’ve barely emerged from your hut since the rain started yesterday morning.”

Hiccup shrugged causally. There wasn’t much else to do around the Edge when the rain pushed on like this. “Been busy with the new dragon eye.”

“Looks like you may need a break too.” Astrid covered his hand with hers, stilling his work. There was a gleam in her eye that Hiccup did not miss. “Maybe we can take one together.”

Hiccup swallowed – louder than he meant to. Heat suddenly built up underneath his armor, vanquishing the chill of the lingering cold. It didn’t help matters when Astrid brazenly perched herself on his lap and captured his lips with hers. Her fingers snaked their way into his hair. She slid his braids between three fingers, eliciting moan he released in her mouth. Hiccup wasn’t the only one who was persuasive among them.

They broke apart, red-cheeked and breathless. If they were going to take a break properly, the armor _had_ to go. “You uh…wanna get comfortable?”

The corner of Astrid’s mouth curved up. “Sounds good to me.”

It took a minute, unbuckling and peeling off leather and metal. It’s a practiced habit they were used to, making the chore quick. They crash into each other, lips tangled together. Hiccup’s fingertips dig into Astrid’s waist as one of her hands found it’s way to his hair again.

A rumbling groan floated over, and Hiccup broke the kiss to look at Toothless. The dragon eyed them for a moment before shifting toward the wall and curling his tail over his head.

“At least we don’t have an audience now,” Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid twirled a lock his hair around her finger. “Poor Toothless. He gets tired of the same show.”

There was a devilish grin spread on Hiccup’s face that only Astrid could conjure. “I sure don’t.”

He captured her lips, diving into the current that he had no intentions of escaping. He gently backed her against a bare space on the wall, guiding her with care. His hands left her waist and pressed on either side of her shoulders on the wall, trapping Astrid between both his arms. He left the sanctity of her lips to trail kisses down the length of her neck.

Astrid’s chest fluttered in a silent giggle. Hiccup flicked his eyes up from his ministrations on her neck, questioning. She glanced down at him. “It tickles.”

“Right here?” Hiccup feathered another kiss to the sensitive patch of skin. He felt Astrid squirm under his touch. Feeling bold, he brushed the tip of his tongue on the sweet spot. A cute little squeal leapt from Astrid’s mouth, a sound Hiccup had never heard come from her, but oh, how he enjoyed it.

“Stop!” Astrid laughed, slapping palms to his chest.

Hiccup straightened, pouting. He noted the spot for later with plans of revisiting. He dipped to place a kiss to her bare shoulder. He loved the feel of her skin on his lips and anticipated touching every inch of her in the future.

Astrid’s hands remained on his chest, a place that she frequented even when they weren’t in an intimate position. She loosed the ties of his tunic, her fingertips brushing his skin, igniting a line of fire. They’d only recently pushed the limits of intimacy. Finding that one touch could completely undo them both was a wonderful discovery.

Astrid’s eyes, half-lidded, gazed at Hiccup as she slowly bunched his tunic upwards. He gladly allowed her to remove it, thanking her silently for the idea of this break. He didn’t know how far this break was going, but he wasn’t about to question it.

They met in another kiss, wetting their lips again with each other’s saliva. Hiccup grasped Astrid’s thigh, and she wrapped her leg around his. He moved to cup her backend under her skirt, still shocked that she granted him access there. He squeezed her butt, emitting a gasp from Astrid as she broke their kiss. She was panting, and he was too, and they both silently agreed to enter territory that they had yet to explore further.

“I’m…really enjoying this,” Hiccup commented, awkward and out of breath.

“Shut up and keep going.” Astrid gripped his wrist, guiding him to the front of her nether regions.

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin when Astrid’s fingers brushed along his crotch. His cock leap to attention as if her finger was a wand magically controlling it. His throat suddenly became dry and he tried clearing it.

Hiccup groaned as Astrid repeated her move. “I really need to get out of these pants.”

Astrid grinned. “What’re we waiting for?”

* * *

 

Fishlegs trudged up the ramp to Hiccup’s hut, deciding to check up on his friend. The rain had calmed to a drizzle, pittering gently on his shoulders. He pushed up the door and peered around, finding Toothless curled in a tight ball.

If Toothless was there, then Hiccup had to be close by. “Hiccup?” Fishlegs called into the dimness of the hut.

His eye spotted a pile of armor on Hiccup’s workbench. Funny, one piece looked just like Astrid’s shoulder guards. Fishlegs’ turned, finding Hiccup’s red tunic tossed carelessly on the floor, along with – Fishlegs squinted. Was that Astrid’s spiked skirt on the stairs?

“Hey Fishlegs.” Hiccup appeared at the top of the stairs, shirtless, a fistful of waistband in his grasp. His hair was tousled more than usual, the two braids unwoven leaving several unruly strands sticking out. Hiccup leaned on the rafter with his free hand, trying his best to look causal. “Need anything?”

Fishlegs gritted his teeth in a feigned smile. “Not really. Just coming to check up on you.”

Astrid stepped into view, draping an elbow on Hiccup’s shoulder. Her shirt was untucked and hair disheveled, but she wore the biggest, shameless smile. “Hey, Fishlegs.”

Fishlegs gave a little, awkward wave. “Astrid.” He glanced toward the door. “I see you already have company, so I’m gonna go.” He bolted for the escape. “Bye!”

“Poor Fishlegs will be scarred for life,” Hiccup remarked, tying his drawstrings.

“Yeah,” Astrid chuckled, as she shuffled back to the bed, “to him, it’s probably like walking in on your parents.”

Hiccup joined her, resting a palm on her knee. “Are you saying we’re the ‘parent friends’?”

Astrid shrugged. “Somebody needs to be around here.” She slithered around his bare middle with a contented sigh. “I’m happy it’s us together.”

Hiccup wound arms around her, pulling her closer and planting a kiss into her hair. “Me too.”

 


End file.
